We're Like Two in a Million
by AusllysMusic
Summary: It's finally Auslly's wedding day! Austin and Ally get ready with their best friends for the most important event of their lives. Auslly once again prove that they're like two in a million.
1. Chapter 1

Hi y'all! So, I'm here with the surprise!

Today I have for you a one-shot about Auslly's wedding day!

I'M SO EXCITED TO BE WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Okay, shameless self promo, if you want to join me with my Auslly and Trez feels, follow me on twitter: Auslly_Trez15

Okay, I'm tired, so let's get on with the story lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

Today's the day. I finally get to marry the love of my life, my beautiful Ally Edgar Dawson, soon to be Ally Dawson _Moon._ I love the sound of that. I really am the happiest man alive.

It's time to go get ready for the day. My best man is, of course, Dez. My groomsmen are Jace, Gavin, and my friend Ross Lynch. They arrive at my house about three hours before the wedding.

Wow, I just can't wait to marry Ally. I've known her for so long, it just seemed right to finally put a ring on it. :D

Ally POV:

OH MY GOSH ITS TODAY. I FINALLY GET TO MARRY MY SWEET, LOVING, HANDSOME AUSTIN. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of marrying a handsome prince. Turns out, Austin Monica Moon is my prince.

Trish, my maid of honor, is coming over in about an hour. With her, she's bringing my bridesmaids, Kira, Carrie, and my college friend Laura Marano. My mom is already here- she insisted on staying the night last night.

I decide to call Austin. I know, I know, it may be tradition not to communicate with your fiancé on the day of the wedding, bla bla bla. But as you know, Austin and I have never been a normal couple.

On the phone:

"Hi Austin."

"Hi, my beautiful princess future Mrs. Moon!"

I laugh. "Are you ready?"

"Beautiful, I've been ready ever since I first saw you, even though I didn't know it."

"I wish I could see you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you more, princess. But, you and I both know that with Trish as the maid of honor, there's no way you're getting out of there!"

I laugh again. "Well, Trish just got here, so I better go."

"I love you so much, Ally."

"I love you too. See you tonight."

"Duh. Love you, bye."

"Bye." 

I hang up the phone and walk to the door.

"HI ALLY! OMG IM SO EXCITED!" shouts a very excited Trish when I open the door. I giggle.

"Hi, Trish. Come on in!" I smile. "Where are Carrie, Kira, and Laura?"

"They're coming in a few hours. I wanted to spend some alone time with my best friend before she gets married!"

"And don't forget your best friend's mother!" my mom laughs, walking into the living room.

"Ms. Dawson! I missed you!" Trish shouts, running to hug my mom. My mom laughs.

"Hi, Trish! I missed you too."

"Trish, did I forget to tell you she'd be here?"

"Yeah, unless I forgot, which is highly probable." Trish laughs. "Well, Ally, we better start getting you ready!"

"Trish, the wedding isn't until 4:30! It's only 9:30!"

"You can never glam-ify yourself too early, _Ally."_

Alright y'all! SOOOO that's part 1! Haha yeah I'm gonna make you wait until a few days from now to see the part 2 and a few days after that for part 3!

Okay, fine, I guess I'll tell you which days I'm uploading which parts.

Part 2 will be uploaded on Thursday

Part 3 will be uploaded on Saturday

:D

I love y'all so much!

Hasta la pasta, lovelies! See you Thursday!

-Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

OMG IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS UNTIL OVER A MONTH SINCE I SAID I WOULD I FEEL TERRIBLE AHHHH

Okay, well now that we got that out of the way, yes, I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize. Disney does, y'all.

(2 hours until the wedding)

Ally POV:

Today has been so hectic and crazy and insane and I've loved every minute of it. But I miss Austin. I know I just saw him last night, but we're used to being around each other 25/7 (and yes, I know that's not the phrase, but that explains how often we are together). Trish and my mom have literally never left my side today. I'm not kidding. When I had to go to the bathroom, they refused to let me go until I just ran away from them. Thank goodness I wasn't in my dress yet. Knowing myself and my clumsiness, running in an expensive wedding dress would've been a disaster.

After a long day of makeup, hair, nails, and a relaxing bath, it is finally time to put my beautiful dress on. Austin told me that whatever I thought was beautiful, he'd think was just as beautiful. He's so sweet. I'm so excited that I finally get to call him _mine._ Yes, I've been calling him mine for years, but we've only been dating, so once we're married, he'll _really_ be mine. I go into my bedroom, and with Trish's assistance, put my dress on. Once I have it on, Trish says, "Ooooh! You look so beautiful, Ally! Twirl!"

"Uhhhhh… okay!" 

I twirl, and realize how much I feel like a princess. "Ally, I'm sure your mom, Laura, Carrie, and Kira are desperate to see you, so let's go show them."

"Alright!" I say, excitedly.

Trish walks out of my room, closing the door behind her. "Ladies and, well, just ladies, I now present to you, the beautiful, the wonderful, the extremely talented, your bride, Ally Dawson!"

I walk out of the door. "Soon to be Moon!" I add. Everyone giggles.

My mom begins to tear up. "Oh, Ally, you look so gorgeous. My only daughter is getting _married._ I'm so proud of you and everything you've accomplished, my beautiful daughter."

I blush. "Awwww, thanks mom. I love you too." We hug, her being careful not to get her makeup on my dress.

"Alright, ladies, are you ready to get this night started?" Trish shouts.

"Yeah!" We all say.

"Then what are we waiting for? The limo's here, so let's goooooooooo!"

Trish and my mom split the cost to rent a limo for the wedding party. Well, right now it's just my part of the wedding party, but on the way to the reception, it'll have Austin's side too.

The ride is filled with chatter and excitement. We finally pull up to the Church. My mom and bridesmaids get out and go inside, but I stay in the limo with Trish. 

I start to tear up. "Ally, what are you waiting for?" she says, getting out of the car. Trish turns around to look at me. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's all so surreal. I'm finally getting _married,_ Trish. To the guy I met in the music store ten years ago. The guy who played my drums with corn dogs while his best friend filmed him. It's all happening, Trish, and I'm just so excited for my new life." 

"I'm so extremely happy for you, too, my amazing best friend. Now, let's get this party started!" she shouts. We get out of the car and walk into the church.

…

It's finally time. I'm about to get married to the most amazing man in the world.

…

Ahhhh! I got you! I'm sorry, haha!

I PROMISE I'll update the last chapter of this on Thursday!

XOXO I LOVE YALL SO MUCH

-Lauren


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, or Dez. If I did, Trez would've happened and Auslly would've dated much sooner.

Austin POV:

It's finally happening. I'm about to marry the love of my life, the only girl I've ever loved. My groomsmen, Ally's bridesmaids, and I just walked down the aisle, and now we're waiting for Ally and her dad to come in. I can't wait to see my beautiful girl in her dress. She didn't let me see it yet, no matter how many times I begged her.

Ally POV:

It's finally time. All the groomsmen, Austin, our parents (except for my dad), and my bridesmaids are already in the room, standing up by the altar. My dad and I are about to walk in. The music begins to play. But, instead of being a normal couple and playing traditional wedding music, Austin and I decided to play the background music to _Two in a Million_ as I'm walking the aisle. It's really happening. My dad and I walk through the doors into the room with all of our friends smiling at me as I enter.

Austin POV: 

She looks so beautiful, I can't even begin to explain how gorgeous she looks right now. She always looks beautiful and is the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but today, there's just something making her extremely eye-catching. I feel like I'm about to cry of happiness. She and her dad make their way up to the altar, and that's when I notice Ally has tears of happiness in her eyes. I smile at her, and in her eyes, I know that she wants to give me a big hug. The preacher begins to speak.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

After a few prayers, it is time for our vows.

"I, Austin Moon, take you, Ally Dawson, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Ally Dawson, take you, Austin Moon, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

Now, it is time for me to give Ally the ring I picked out for her. It was quite expensive, but money isn't a limit when it comes to my Ally.

"I, Austin Moon, give you, Ally Dawson, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I, Ally Dawson, give you, Austin Moon, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"Would the bride or groom like to say any final thoughts to each other before the unity?" the preacher asks.

I speak up. "Ally, from the day that I met you, I knew we had something special. It was, well, on another level," I smile, quoting our lyrics. Ally has so many tears in her eyes, and I know she's trying to hold them back. "The past ten years I've known you have been the best years of my life. I had no idea that back when we were fourteen and I played the drums at Sonic Boom with some corndogs that the girl who worked there would one day be my wife. I'm the luckiest man alive to have you, Ally, and I can't describe how overjoyed I am to finally make you my wife. I love you, so much, Ally."

I look at all the people here, and they all have smiles on their faces.

"Oh, how did the fourteen year old Ally who was annoyed with the guy trying to shoot a music video in her store end up getting married to that same guy?" Ally laughs. "I've always loved you, even before we started dating. You have completely changed my life, and I don't regret a thing. Without you, I'd still be the shy girl that had stage fright and I never would've gotten to live my dreams or fall in love with such an amazing guy. I'm so glad that this is finally happening, and I can't wait for our future together. I love you, Austin."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher says, and I don't hesitate to go in for my new _wife's (!)_ kiss. Our first kiss as husband and wife!

"I present to you, Mr. Austin and and Mrs. Ally Moon!"

When we pull away, I finally notice all the cheers, but all I can focus on is Ally. We look into each other's eyes, both full of so much excitement and love.

"I present to you, Mr. Austin and and Mrs. Ally Moon!"

"Is this really happening?" Ally giggles in my ear.

"Yes, Ally. That just happened. We're married."


End file.
